This project will involve establishing a center to study the acutely injured patient in a highly centralized city Hospital environment. Its aim will be to devise better means of therapy by both clinical and laboratory animal and biochemical research. A multi- faceted approach carried on by the Full-Time Staff of this institution will specifically involve: 1). Clinical and Animal studies of Stress Ulcer. 2). Effect of head injury on Stomach and Heart. 3). Development of a vein replacement. 4). Early detection cellular unperfusion measuring urinary pO2. 5). Evaluation of Biologic Dressing on wounds. 6). Development of a computerized Trauma Registry. 7). Effect of Hallucinogens on response to Blood Loss. 8). Effect of decreased erythrocyte deformability following transfusion.